


Despedidas

by Catnez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Family, Gen, despedidas, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnez/pseuds/Catnez
Summary: Los sentimiento de Naruto mientras se despide de Minato pueden ser un poco más complejos de los que expresó.Basado en el episodio 474.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Despedidas

Naruto dio una sonrisa forzada a su padre, fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía. Tantos años esperando conocer a su padre para que este fuera devuelto a la vida y le fuera arrebatado apenas toda batalla hubiera terminado.

Su corazón dolía, pensó el chico mientras continuaba diciendo cosas que iban dirigidas a su madre que se encontraba del otro lado. Naruto podía ver como su padre sonreía levemente, esperando paciente a que su hijo terminara de decir todo lo que tenía en mente, viendo como poco a poco comenzaba a caer su máscara feliz, su voz se quebraba por las emociones que ya no podían ser embotelladas, apenas viendo a través de sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas que se comenzaron a derramar

No te vayas, quería decir Naruto, quédate un poco más. Pero sabía que no podía, el Edo Tensei se estaba terminando gracias a la intervención de Rikudo Sennin. Naruto quería odiarlo por no darle un poco más de tiempo, de estar finalmente con su padre y tener una conversación que no incluyera batallas o enemigos, sin embargo sabía que el anciano no tenía la culpa de nada, su padre ni ninguno de los otros hokages pertenecía ya a este mundo, era inútil intentar detener lo inevitable.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, mirándolo con preocupación y quizás uno que otro con lastima. Naruto no quería su lastima, no la necesitaba, ya no era un niño desprovisto de cariño intentando ganar la aprobación de las personas.

Naruto decidió ignorarlos por ahora, tan sólo le quedaban segundos, su padre se comenzaba a alzar lentamente, dejando el cuerpo del zetsu blanco atrás, seguía viendo a Naruto paciente, con una sonrisa paternal que Naruto esperó toda su vida recibir.

En algún punto terminó de hablar, en algún punto su padre le dijo que le diría a su madre todo, en algún punto su padre se fue con una sonrisa, en algún punto...

...volvía a estar sólo...

Naruto vio por último vez la sonrisa de su padre, antes de que él dejara este mundo para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, he estado subiendo one shots que escribí hace tiempo y que nunca subí por "x" razones o porque quedaron olvidadas...
> 
> Este es el único que escribí de Naruto, el cual está basado en el episodio 474 de Naruto Shippuden, el cual escribí apenas salió el episodio, habrá sido por allá del 2017...  
Es algo cortito y que cuando vi el episodio me sacó unas lagrimas, pero sentí que las emociones que Naruto mostró en ese momento era de tanta pena por no tener la oportunidad de estar con su padre un rato más, y bueno... salió esto..


End file.
